guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ye Lanlan
Ye Lanlan is the cousin of Ye Yan, and a Nightwatcher from the Southern main branch Nightwatcher family. Background Ye Lanlan was born in the Southern main branch family of the Nightwatchers. When she was 4 years old, her older cousin Ye Yan promised to marry her when they grow up due to being childish. Considered a weakling since she was young, Ye Lanlan trained extremely hard and eventually was able to control up to seven Demon Flags at the Demon Flag Awakening Ceremony. However, Ye Yan controlled up to eight and was nominated by the Northern and Southern main branch families as the new guardian to join the Department of Night in Xiahou High School. Resolving to outshine her cousin, Ye Lanlan physically trained herself even more and learnt the art of hypnotism, which she combined with Chi Shock to create Instant Chi Shock. At some point in her life, she formed a summoning pact with Lady Seashell to counter Ye Yan's Hundun, as well as captured twenty one extremely strong Cyclopes. However, her feats were still constantly outshone by her cousin's, Three from Sun seized her lack of self esteem and offered her the chance to join Sun and kill Ye Yan, but she declined and beated him up for attempting to instigate her relationship with Ye Yan. About a month before her appearance, she was diagnosed with cancer and the doctor claimed she will start growing weaker after a month. Wishing to see the difference between her and Ye Yan, as well as examine his strength before she starts weakening, she reluctantly joined Sun and was able to join the Department of Night. Personality Ye Lanlan initially seems manipulative and cunning, as she repeatedly worsened Ye Yan's relationship with other members in the Department of Night through the use of hypnosis, misunderstandings and bribery, attempting to replace his position as the Nightwatcher guardian. This was all revealed to be an act, in reality she cared deeply for her older cousin, as she infiltrated Sun as an undercover not only to have the chance to duel with him, but also to investigate the organization and eventually provide intel to him after their duel. Ye Lanlan lacks self-esteem after being constantly outshone by her older cousin Ye Yan for most of her life, which causes her to overestimate him, especially during combat where she would find every strategy to counter Ye Yan's strategies. Ye Yan points this out after their duel, and believes that if she was a bit more confident in herself, she would have won the duel. Due to training her entire life and being secluded from society, Ye Lanlan lacks common knowledge, as shown when she believed cancer to be absolutely incurable after watching Korean dramas, when in reality her cancer could be cured if she informed her family earlier. Watching drama shows also made her dramatic, as shown when she revealed her plans for her "dramatic death" after fighting Ye Yan. She also likes to tease Ye Yan and Huang Xiaoyan about their relationship, constantly hinting that the two of them are a couple, which flusters both of them a lot. Appearance Ye Lanlan has turquoise eyes and and a mature physique. She had long white hair with a single braid of hair on the left of her head, though her hair is presumably gone after going through radiation therapy to treat her cancer. She wore a white dress, white stockings and her red Demon Flag Scarf for most her appearances. She temporarily wore the Xiahou student uniform while she was attending the high school as a student. Abilities and Powers Ye Lanlan was the most talented Nightwatcher from the Southern main branch Nightwatcher family, as she controlled seven Demon Flags, a feat that is almost impossible to achieve. She is physically strong, as she was able to easily throw a large man over her shoulder. She also learnt hypnosis, which she combined with Chi Shock to create Instant Chi Shock, a technique no Nightwatcher has ever achieved throughout history. Weapons * Sou Gong.png|Soul Gong Screen Shot 2019-01-23 at 3.38.19 PM.png|Soul Mallet Screen Shot 2019-01-23 at 3.36.36 PM.png|Ye Lanlan's Demon Flag Scarf Screen Shot 2019-01-23 at 3.36.47 PM.png|Ye Lanlan's Flag Demons Soul Gong (镇魂锣): A main branch Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, if struck by the Soul Mallet it can produce a sound that either faint anyone within close proximity to the gong or temporarily immobilizes everyone else who heard the sound other than Nightwatchers, who have certain levels of immunity to the sound produce. However, if repeatedly struck, the immunity will start to weaken and eventually the Nightwatcher themselves will be affected by the sound, showing signs such as extreme fatigue and nose bleeding. Even if they are shattered, Soul Gongs can still produce the immobilizing sound if the pieces are taped back together and can be welded back together through unknown methods. The immobilizing effect only works on the receivers' bodies, therefore it can't stop someone from mentally controlling or summoning a weapon. * Soul Mallet (镇魂锤): A main branch Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, it can be used to strike the Soul Gong to create an immobilizing sound or physical attacks. When a Nightwatcher experiences true darkness, they become Night Conquerors and the Soul Mallet's power increases drastically, capable of producing large explosions when hitting inorganic substances and destroying a monster's soul along with its body in one hit. * Demon Flag Scarf (煌妖幡): Demon Flags are a Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, it is used to capture monsters, atomize their bodies into green smoke along with their soul and enslave them as Flag Demons for eternity. Flag Demons are capable of making themselves invisible and intangible by turning themselves into green smoke, they are also able to solidify themselves to deal a surprise attack. Nightwatchers are able to telepathically communicate with their Flag Demons within a few hundred meters. According to Wang Shengli, a Nightwatcher that can control more than four flags is able to store three Flag Demons at most in one flag. Ye Lanlan weaved her seven Demon Flags into a scarf and dyed it red, disguising it as a normal scarf. Her Flag Demons consist of twenty one Cyclopes. Nightwatcher exclusive techniques Screen Shot 2019-01-23 at 3.38.36 PM.png|Chi Shock Screen Shot 2019-01-23 at 3.31.46 PM.png|Penta-Shockwave Chi Shock (元气震): A move that must meet a lot of requirements in order to be used effectively. While using this move, the Nightwatcher's eyes will glow and cause every living creature within a certain radius to faint, the time a person remains unconscious depends how mentally strong that person is. The Nightwatcher who uses this technique must store up enough rage or despair to use this technique, and after using it they will faint themselves (though they will usually wake up before the receivers due to a temporary buff in immunity). This move does not work on organisms that were unconscious before the move was used, on organisms that are alertly focused on the user, or Flag Demons that are inside Demon Flags. * Timed Knockout (定时锤): A move that can be used to render someone unconscious for a specific period of time by controlling one's strength while hitting the receiver over the head with a blunt object such as a log, a brick, the Soul Mallet, or a stomp. The duration of unconsciousness in one hit can range from a second to an hour, but a combo of hits can extend the duration. The effect of the move doesn't work on organisms alertly focused on the user. * Time Guessing Pinch (掐心算点): By pinching their fingers, a Nightwatcher can get a rough estimate of what time it is, even if the environment doesn't change at all. However, this move can't tell the date. * Penta-Shockwave (五方烈震): By slamming the Soul Mallet onto the ground, a Nightwatcher can create a shockwave strong enough to send debris flying everywhere, this move is typically used to create an opening for attacks. Ye Lanlan's techniques * Hypnosis (催眠): Ye Lanlan is able to hypnotise someone by merely touching their necks gently, which lowers their alertness, allowing her to subsequently knock them out with Chi Shock. By hypnotising herself, she can freely control her emotions such as rage and despair, which allowed her to develop Instant Chi Shock. Combined with making eye contact with the receiver, Ye Lanlan can perform Compound Hypnosis. ** Compound Hypnosis (复合催眠术): By making eye contact with the receiver and hypnotising them by touching their neck, Ye Lanlan can perform Compound Hypnosis, which temporarily robs the receiver of their senses and control over their body. This was used twice on Ye Yan under the disguise of a hug. ** Instant Chi Shock (瞬发元气震): By controlling her emotions through the use of hypnotism, Ye Lanlan can bypass the necessary emotional requirement for Chi Shock, allowing her to use Chi Shock whenever she wants. However, this technique doesn't bypass the limitations or consequences. * Lady Seashell Summon: Ye Lanlan can summon Lady Seashell to aid her in battle. She mainly used her to counter Ye Yan's Hundun, who is weak to water. * Stone Step (磐石步): Ye Lanlan stomps her foot onto the ground, which stabilises her lower body and balances herself if she is thrown off balance. Category:Characters Category:Nightwatchers Category:Guardians Category:Humans